


Surprise around every corner

by RiverofLight



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverofLight/pseuds/RiverofLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its never good when River Song gets bored......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O my sweet bored River

**Author's Note:**

> bare with me this is my first fanfic and Im really nervous I will update with new chapters as often as i can :)

Its never good when River gets bored……

River paced back in forth in her newly acquired office running her hand over her mahogany desk while looking around. All around her books where stacked haphazardly and maps strewn across the room. Her office smelt like River, flowerly with a slight hint of badass, it was just so..... River.

River's furrowed her brow, under her mass of curly hair, and started muttering to herself.

“Now what am I supposed to do? Come one River you can think of something, papers: check, notes for next week’s lesson: check. UGH! Why can’t I be a bloody procrastinator like the rest of the professors here.”

Rivers started massaging her scalp starting from her temples to her forehead when she finally figured out what she really wanted. A teasing smile spread from ear to ear and a giggle crept up her throat as she thought “O sweetie, I hope you miss me.”

XxXxXxXx

The air crackled as it erupted in light. River stood still, in the middle of the console room, regaining her balance as she adjusted her black jumper that hugged all the right places. River took a steady step forward testing her balance and realizing she was all good she started running her finger tips over the cool metal of the railings as she was making her way to the console.

Reaching the console and smiling as she traced over the odd knobs and dials she felt the familiar buzz run through her and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and she thought to herself how much this smelt like home.

“Hoonneeyyy I’m home!” River yelled out as she turned from the nobs and dials of the console and started walking towards the hallway.  
Wondering down the hallway she started to feel like something wasn’t right, looking around she saw child drawings hanging from the walls and further down she saw a ragged teddy bear with a bow tie propped up against the wall.

“Sweetie, hello?”

River started scratching her head wondering where that raggedy man that she missed so much went to seeing as every time she popped in he was tripping over himself to get to her. Giving little more thought to her surroundings she decided she might as well go check the bedroom. As she went to round the corner to the hallway that lead her to their room she got a shocking surprise as she collided with a small child with a halo of bouncing blonde curls.

Hmph River grunted as she tried not to fall on her bum. Looking down River gasped as she saw these big emerald eyes looking up at her as the child started grinning from ear to ear.

“Hello Mummy”


	2. A moment like this

River recoils but catches herself from toppling over onto the little girl.

“Mum?”

River stares at this little girl in trying to take in what is happening making sure she heard her right. River settled on closing her eyes and hoping when she opens them this will all be just a dream and she will wake up on her desk where she fallen asleep grading papers.

Taking a deep breath she blinks them open to find that it wasn’t a dream it was very much real and the small petite girl with the emerald eyes, bouncing dirty blonde curly hair, really was standing there looking up at her with her brow furrowed with a look of worry and concern on her face.

“u-umm h- hello” River choked out, her eyes widening as she saw the little girls eyes fill with tears and turn away from her.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to upset you, maybe your mistaken maybe I just look like your mum” fat chance River thinks.

The little girl looked like she was about ready to turn around and say something when a commotion started down the hall.

“Kahlen! Where did you run off to this time? Dads going to be cross if you got into the biscuits again” The little girl whipped around to look at River as her eyes widened when they both heard the shouting.

“I-Im so s-sorry” the little girl, River figure to be Kahlen, yelled “JENNY! Im over here come quickly, you really wont believe this.”

Before River could register what was happening she heard hurried footsteps heading their way. A second later a tall, blonde, panicking looking girl rounded the corner and   
stopped in her tracks when she saw River and Kahlen standing there.

Kahlen walked over to the blonde with a little hop in her step. 

“Jenny look who it is, can you believe it?” Kahlen bounced from one foot to another “I told you mummy would come back.”

“Kahlen honey go fetch dear dad.” Jenny’s eyes had panic written all over then as Jenny put herself between Kahlen and River.

“I don’t wanna, I want to stay here” Her eyes shift to River then back to Jenny

“Kahlen do as your told, don’t you think dad would want to know who is here. I think he may miss her to”

River watched as Kahlen sighed in defeat and came over to her ducking under Jenny’s grasp , wrapping her arms around Rivers thighs. “Ill be right back. Stay here ok I’ll be right back, Ok.”

River sighed as she watched Kahlen sulk away shuffling her feet as she went, River feeling a pain in her chest that wasn’t there before, turned her attention to Jenny. She studied   
her for a minute seeing she shares those piercing emerald eyes as Kahlen, of she was honest to herself she knew where those eyes came from, but her hair is straight and her ears are a bit bigger with a little curve and dip in them. River felt like she needed to sit down.

“K-Kahlen she is.. a-are you….wh-hen am I-I…where’s the Doctor…..K-Kahlen said….wh-which means…” River started to panic, not being able to form full word let alone sentences.

“Yes mo-River” Jenny took a step closer her head dipped shuffling her foot. “You are also my mom to”

That’s the last thing River remembers before she got dizzy and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing?


	3. Chapter 3

What the bloody hell! River how many times have I told you, how am I going to explain this to our daughters, we promised each other! How do you explain to a five year old that her mother is here from another time and has no idea who you are or that you ever even existed at ALL! River you bloody well better wake up soon because its hard to be cross with you when you are just laying there.

River kept her eyes shut as she listened to her Doctor ramble on, she can sense him throwing his arms around running his fingers through his hair and straightening his bowtie. Taking in a breath she realized that she has moved, she is laying on a bed, O she knows this bed. The next things she know she feels him sweeping her hair from her face and putting what feels like a cool washcloth on her forehead.

“River its time to open your eyes now, please honey come on just open your eyes” As his lips touch her forehead she squeezes her eyes together one more time before finally blinking them open.

“Hello honey” He smiled down on her “Hello sweetie”

River blinked a couple more times before trying to sit up, the room spinning before her, the doctor put his hand on her back to steady her.

“River, my sweet River, what in the bloody hell are you doing here. What have I told you about jumping our time streams.”

“Im sorry” River hung her head and she could feel the burn of the tears trying to push their way out.

“River damnit see this is why we have rules!”

“I SAID IM SORRY!”

River watched The Doctor as he starts to pace around mumbling to himself, she cant make sense of what he is saying til he turns and looks at her. The look on his face finally brings the tears spilling over. “Where are you from River?”

“Umm I just started teaching at the university.” As she said that a shadow crossed over The Doctors face but he snapped back before she could figure it out. River hung her head and felt the tears drop to her lap. “Sweetie, please, tell me whats going on, when do I have her? When does Jenny come back into our lives? A-and……”

The Doctor came back over to river kneeling down before her putting his forehead to hers as he whispered “Why aren’t you around? Would you shoot me if I said spoilers?”

snickering "I do have my gun"

There heads both snapped to the door as they heard snickering on the other side and a voice, most likely Jenny's telling Kahlen to shush.

The doctor looked at River "We have to tell them the truth, its going to be hard and there will be tears and a lot of spoilers for you, and mmnsnmnmn" River covered his mouth to stop his babbling and nodded her her head. The Doctor kissed her for the first time since she arrived and gave her a hug.

"You guys are awfully loud out there" The two snickered as they heard synchronized gasps. "You might as come in so we can all be loud together"

The Doctor took River's hand "You ready?" River smiled at him "Not at all but bring it on sweetie."


End file.
